


Pride Stars

by Saanak



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: One day, a super-powered woman stops an alien ship from crashing on National City with an easiness that even Kara couldn’t pull off.ORAlex meets Carol - turns out they're cousins.





	Pride Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon popped in my Tumblr messages asking for a crossover between Captain Marvel and Supergirl, with Carol and Alex being distant cousins. The timeline probably doesn't make sense, but please consider that the Captain Marvel timeline is moved up so that in 2019 Carol has been back to Earth for a few years. And I haven't watched Supergirl in a while, so i have basically no idea what happened in s4.  
> Non-betaed, all mistakes come from my French brain.  
> Enjoy !

The first time Alex stumbles across the photo of her cousin, she’s 13.  

“Hey Dad, who is that?” she asks, pointing at the picture she just found in an old shoebox. Her dad is in it, along with a young blonde girl who’s holding a toy plane in her hands.

“Oh, that’s your second cousin, Carol, when she was little. I’ve only seen her a couple of times. She’s in the army now, I believe.”

Her dad doesn’t seem keen on giving more details, so she lets it go, but keeps the picture.

She doesn’t think about this intriguing second cousin for a long time.

* * *

 

It’s been years since her father disappeared when she finds the photo again, and despite the many years she’s had to grieve him, it still hurts to see him. She wonders what has happened to that second cousin, who by now must be over 30. Alex doesn’t dare ask Eliza if she knows anything about it. Their shared pain is still too much to handle sometimes.

But she has time to lose, and she’s bored of everything these days, so she looks up the woman and finds… not much that isn’t behind a very high army security wall. Her cousin seems to have stopped existing a few years ago.

But Alex doesn’t get to dwell on that too much – the DEO recruits her, and a few years later Kara comes out as Supergirl.

* * *

 

One day, a super-powered woman stops an alien ship from crashing on National City with an easiness that even Kara couldn’t pull off.

She’s in a red, blue and golden suit – one that looks very comfortable at that. Her helmet disappears, and reveals brown eyes and blonde hair that seem almost familiar. She oozes confidence and the rigidity in her posture looks military.

The DEO agents surround her, according to protocol, but Alex feels that the woman could easily knock them all down – possibly even kill them – in the blink of an eye. The woman is definitely not human if her powers are any indication, and while not hostile, her demeanor doesn’t seem completely friendly either.

Alex tells the agents to take care of the ship’s inhabitants and signals Kara to follow her to talk to the mystery woman.

“Sorry about that,” the glowing lady declares, “I meant to intercept them much earlier.”

“And who are you exactly?” Alex asks, crossing her arms.

“If you ask those idiots from SHIELD, probably Captain Marvel”, the woman/alien shrugs.

Alex already knows the stranger is going to be difficult to deal with. At least she already made contact with SHIELD, which means that she’s not _too_ dangerous.

“And if we ask you?” Kara questions, arms crossed as well, Supergirl persona all out .

The alien notices the “S” on Kara’s chest and her whole attitude changes. “You’re Kryptonian. I’m terribly sorry about what happened to your planet.”

Kara falters. Alex takes charge again. “That’s nice. It would be even nicer if you told us-“

“Fine! My name is Carol Danvers, ex-Air Force Captain, ex-Starforce, currently working independently.”

The answer takes them both by surprise. “You’re human?” – “Danvers?”

The woman – Carol – sighs. “Okay, I’m willing to talk to you even if SHIELD could probably tell you everything you need to know, on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Alex asks, on the defensive.

“Can I have the Kryptonian’s autograph? My daughter will _never_ forgive me if I tell her that I met one of the last survivor of Krypton and didn’t ask for a souvenir.”

Like everything Carol’s told them so far, the question throws them off, but Kara agrees enthusiastically.

Back at the DEO, Alex is bursting with questions – everything about Carol intrigues her: she has powers, but they don’t seem sun-powered, yet she looks human. And she’s not a shape-shifter, the DEO definitely increased their security on that. Plus her last name and military past…

Carol explains concisely what happened since she was kidnapped by the Kree 9 years ago. Her story is a lot to take in, but by the end of her explanations, Alex can’t stop herself from asking: "Does the name Jeremiah Danvers mean anything to you?”

Carol blinks. “As I said, some things – mostly related to my family – are a bit blurry, but that name does ring a bell.”

Alex hands her the picture, and Carol smiles. “That’s definitely me.” She then looks quickly from the picture to Alex’s face. “You do look like him. Are you related?”

“That’s my father,” Alex explains, “I believe we're cousins, Carol.”

Carol stares at her, then bursts out laughing. “Monica’s gonna be delighted to know she has a cousin in a secret organization.”

Kara, who joined the interrogation, leans towards Carol with an air of conspiracy, knowing she can trust her. “Don’t tell anyone, but Supergirl is also a Danvers,” she says, winking. And for the first time, Carol is the one surprised.

Carol then smiles softly. “That makes sense. Trust me, I know a thing or two about found families.”

Later, once they’ve sent the space ship back on its trajectory, Carol asks “Monica and my wife have been wanting to go to a Pride that isn’t in New Orleans for a while. Would you like to come with us to the one in National City?”

And suddenly, something that has been bugging Alex since Carol mentioned her daughter clicks.

Kara puts her arm around across Alex’s shoulders, smiling that toothy smile of hers. “We would be delighted.”

* * *

 

Alex meets Maria and Monica in June. Seeing Carol with them just makes sense. She’s relaxed and shining in a way that has nothing to do with her powers.

Alex realizes, more than ever, how much she wants kids.

People of all ages and all genders celebrate around them, Maria waving a bi-flag, Monica has a “I love my two moms” sign and Carol has a discreet rainbow painted on her cheek.

Kara flies over the celebration, wearing a rainbow cape that has everyone cheering.

Alex breaths in – yup, she’s right where she’s supposed to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and prompts are always appreciated!  
> (always and forever alexdumas-ghost on tumblr!)  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
